Sangjeong
by fyhluhannie
Summary: Special for @sehunaa


**Sangjeong..**

***flash back***

**Luhan POV**

Andai waktu bisa kuulang. Mungkin tak akan seperti ini akhirnya. Mendapati cinta pertamaku sedang mengikat janji suci di altar putih itu. Melihat ia dan mempelainya sedang mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati mereka. Pancaran bahagia dari mata Sehunnie- ah, maksudku Oh Sehun terlihat begitu besar setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya. Kini ia sedang menatap calon istrinya, Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum bahagia juga. Sungguh, aku benar benar bisa merasakan suasana kebahagian dari mereka berdua. Lalu, aku merasakan sakit yang teramat saat mereka mulai memisahkan jarak diantara keduanya yangberakhir dengan ciuman singkat. Itu sangat megoyak hatiku. Tak bisa kupungkiri walaupun aku memang mengizinkan mereka berdua untuk menikah, tapi sungguh aku benar benar merasa sakit. Saat mereka selesai berciuman, mereka menatap kearahku dengan senyuman. Sekuat tenaga kucoba melengkungkan bibir ini dan membuat mereka percaya bahwa aku juga turut bahagia. Kulambaikan tanganku pada mereka. Lambai perpisahan sepihak dariku. Ya, mungkin benar keputusanku ini. Setelah acara ini berakhir, aku akan langsung pergi dari Seoul. Mungkin bahkan meninggalkan Korea. Meninggalkan separuh hatiku dan menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo. Andai waktu bisa kuulang. Sungguh aku tak ingin pernah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan mempelainya, Kyungsoo yang ternyata adalah temanku sejak bayi. Ini, sungguh menyakitkan.

**Luhan POV end**

**Sehun POV**

Mungkin ini adalah momen yang harus terus kuingat dalam hatiku. Tadi, disaat aku mengucapkan janji suciku, lalu saat Kyungsoo pun mengucapkannya dan diakhiri dengan ciuman singkat kami. Ya, momen ini harus kuukir dengan tinta emas dalam lubuh hatiku. Memajangnya dengan figura dan menghiasnya dengan cinta kami. Kami tersenyum bahagia. Lalu pandangan Kyungsoo mengarah padanya. Luhan. Cinta keduaku setelah Kyungsoo. Ia sekarang sedang memamerkan lengkungan indah di pipinya itu. Jujur, aku sesungguhnya melihat perih disana. Kutahu bahwa Luhan sangat mencintaiku. Katanya, aku adalah cinta pertamanya. Mungkin jika aku berada di posisinya, melihat Kyungsoo cinta pertamaku menikah tentu akan membuatku teramat sakit. Tapi, aku salut padamu Luhan. Kau tetap masih bisa tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Dan kulihat kini kau melambai pada kami. Membuat Kyungsoo pun refleks melambai padanya. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum, memamerkan senyum indah keduanya. Oh Tuhan, aku berharap walaupun kini aku dan Kyungsoo resmi menikah, izinkan lah Luhan tetap berada diantara kami dan menjadi penengah disaat kami bertengkar seperti dulu. Rusa kecil, maafkan aku lebih memilih Kyungsoo walaupun sesungguhnya aku juga mencintamu. Luhan, jeongmal mianhae.

***flash back end***

Kutatap figura besar ini. Disana, terlihat aku, Oh Sehun dengan senyuman yang teramat bahagia. Lalu ada Kyungsoo, istriku disebelahku. 3 tahun telah berlalu dari pernikahan kami. Pernikahan bertema "Snow"ku dengan Kyungsoo. Ah, Luhan dimanakah kau sekarang ini? Lihatlah, pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo yang dulu kau beri tema "Snow" sekarang sedang berjalan tidak baik. Kau tau? Ia mulai sangat kehilangan sosokmu saat tiba-tiba kau menghilang dari pernikahan kami. Bahkan tanpa mengambil foto bersama. Ia menangis dan setiap malam selalu menyebut namamu. Memang 3 bulan pertama ia sepertinya sangat tegar menghadapi kepergianmu. Tetapi saat kami menemukan buku harianmu yang berwarna coklat itu, batin Kyungsoo mulai hancur. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membaca isi buku itu. Tetapi Kyungsoo selalu melarangnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin membuatku bertambah terluka. Dasar bodoh, tak pernahkah ia memikirkan perasaannya sendiri?

Aku sangat kasihan melihat istriku. Bagaimana disetiap tangisannya kala malam ia selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menganggap bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh. Ia menganggap ialah yang merebutku dari sisi Luhan dan mengakibatkan rusa kecil kami hilang selama ini. Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau marahi saja aku selama ini. Karena aku lah, maka Luhan pergi dari sisi kita berdua.

Kutundukan mataku dari figura ini. Berusaha menghirup udara karena tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Kau terlalu bodoh Oh Sehun, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menikah dengan Kyungsoo sebulan setelah putus dengan Luhan. Kau terlalu naif, menganggap Luhan yang selama ini selalu tersenyum adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat kuat. Ia tetap adalah seorang manusia yang sangat rapuh hatinya. Ahh! Pabbo! Seharusnya dulu aku membuat Luhan terbiasa dulu dengan hubunganku dan Kyungsoo baru memutuskan untuk menikahi Kyungsoo. Kini aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di seluruh dunia. Mengapa aku bisa terlalu bodoh dan membuat rusa kecil Oh Sehun dan DO Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kami.

Tess.. Tak terasa setetes air mataku jatuh juga. Sungguh, aku terlalu tak kuasa menghadapi ini semua. Walaupun aku menikahi Kyungsoo, cinta pertamaku. Tapi tetap, Luhanlah belahan hatiku. Tak bisakah aku menikahi Kyungsoo dan Luhan akan tetap terus disisiku? Tuhan, kutahu aku sangat serakah. Tapi, tak bisakah kau kabulkan permintaanku yang satu itu saja?

"Sehun..", aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menyebut namaku.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tampang sedihku. Ya, Kyungsoo, namja manis itu kini sedang menatapku. Ia terlihat sangat sedih juga. Badannya bergetar, menahan pilu. Lalu menangis dengan keras.

"Se-sehun, aku juga sangat merindukan rusa kecil kita.", ia tertunduk. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Aku tersayat. Sangat. Oh Tuhan, mengapa tadi aku bisa menagis disaat seharusnya aku membuat cintaku tegar menghadapi kepergian Luhan. Aku sadar jika sebenarnya yang sangat tersakiti disini adalah Kyungsoo. Ia kehilangan teman bermainnya sejak masih bayi.

"Se-sehunnie, bisakah kau memelukku?", ia menatapku iba. "Aku butuh pelukan, jebal. Hiks.."

Dengan segera aku mendekatinya dan melingkarkan tanganku pada kedua bahunya yang kecil. "Chagi, kau tak boleh ikut bersedih.", ujarku parau.

"A-aku, merindukan suaranya. Hiks..", ia bergetar hebat sekarang. "Bisakah kau putar waktu dan kembalikan dia padaku? Sungguh, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Batinku terkoyak sekarang. Aku merasa menjadi lelaki menyedihkan. Bukan saja membuat Luhan pergi dari sisiku, tetapi juga membuat istriku menangis karena kebodohanku. Seharusnya kau mati saja Oh Sehun! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, jangan sedih lagi. Aku, Oh Sehun, akan selalu disisimu.", ucapku.

Ia semakin bergetar. Lalu meraung dengan keras menyebut nama Luhan. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya saja. Sungguh, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Ia paling sensitif tentang kepergian Luhan. Pernah ia menangis berhari-hari saat tiba-tiba datang sepucuk surat saat ulang tahun pernikahan kedua kami dulu. Di depannya terdapat ornamen rusa yang sangat indah. Tanpa nama pengirim pun, kami sudah tahu Luhanlah yang mengirimkan surat itu. Disana tertulis bahwa si pengirim surat berharap bahwa pernikahan kami akan selalu berjalan dengan baik. Oh Tuhan! Sadarkan Luhan bahwa susungguhnya dialah yang bisa mewujudkan itu semua jika ia selalu berada di sisi kami.

Setelah satu jam menangis. Kyungsoo akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukanku di kasur kami. Ia tertidur dengan mata sembamnya. Ditangannya, terdapat sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang sudah mulai usang. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menarik buku coklat itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Duduk. Kemudian berjalan menuju kursi dekat kasurku bersama Kyungsoo.

Aku mendesah. Sedikit membuang penat yang selalu menumpuki pemikiranku. Kulirik buku ini. Diary Luhan. Yang entah berisi apa. Jujur, aku sangat ingin membacanya.

Belum aku lanjutin hyungie xD


End file.
